1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aroma dispensers and more particularly, to a light-emitting smell-altering aroma dispenser that produces a lighting effect when releasing one or a combination of different pleasant smells to create a warm atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aroma diffuser is known having a number of wooden sticks placed in the diffuser body thereof for absorbing an essential oil. By means of the volatile characteristic of the essential oil, the incense dispenser releases a pleasant smell into the air. However, the essential oil changes into vapor at a low speed. Further, this kind of aroma diffuser cannot produce a mixed smell or any lighting effect.
There is known a fan-operated aroma dispenser for wall mounting. This design of fan-operated aroma dispenser utilizes a fan to causes currents of air in spreading the smell of an aromatic substance. The fan consumes electric energy and causes a noise during operation. Further, this design of fan-operated aroma dispenser cannot create a warm atmosphere or produce a mixed smell or any lighting effect.
There is also known a candleholder type aroma dispenser that utilizes a candle to heat a water tray that carries a certain amount of water and few drops of an essential oil in the water. This design of candleholder type aroma dispenser is not safe in use. During the use of the candleholder type aroma dispenser, the fluid may be forced by an external force to splash over the surroundings accidentally.
There is known a lamp-based aroma dispenser that utilizes a lamp to heat an aromatic substance, causing the aromatic substance to release a pleasant smell. This design of lamp-aroma dispenser is still not satisfactory in function because it takes a long time to cause the aromatic substance release a pleasant small and cannot produce a mixed smell or a lighting effect.
Further, the aforesaid various different types of aroma dispensers are simply used to release a pleasant smell, they cannot attract people's eyes.